Grow To Love Me
by ABeautifulTragedyxX
Summary: What happens when a wrongly sorted Slytherin with a wrongly chosen blonde boyfriend starts doing something right? OCxGW Humor, drama, loveee, what more could you ask for?
1. A Tiny Glimpse of a Misplaced Life

**A/N:** _Helloooo all. I am incredibly new at this, so please be nice. I may not have all of the HP facts down, but it's FanFic, so hey, it's all good. This story begins somewhere around book 5, but may go anywhere from there, so don't expect it to follow the books exactly. I may even make Hedwig DADA professor. Um…joking. But you get the point. So. Reviews are welcome. Nothing harsh, 'cuz I would cry, haha. Hope you like it._

**Disclaimer:** _I own only the original characters throughout this whole thing. Duh._

**OC Briefs:**

_Ava – 7th year Slytherin, 5'9", slender, reddish hair with lots of blonde highlights and black underneath, porcelain skin and light blue eyes, dimples, music freak, reluctantly dates Draco Malfoy, and is extremely goofy. _

_Dee – 7th year Hufflepuff, 5'6", curvy, long brown hair, blue eyes, tan, gets around, and gets in a lot of trouble with her BFF Ava. _

_Eh…that's all I got for now. We'll see who else comes along once I get into this._

_Here goes nothin'…_

**_Chapter 1_**

**A Tiny Glimpse of a Misplaced Life **

**(Intro)**

It was almost 10am on Saturday, and Ava was cringing as she tried to silently climb out of bed over her sound-asleep boyfriend and retrieve her clothes that, naturally, seemed to be in the most inconvenient of places: sweatshirt under Draco's pillow, sweatpants under a number of metal cauldrons that would inevitably crash and wake the whole dormitory when she tried to release them, and robes just behind the creaking bathroom door. Nothing seemed in her favor, and Ava was far from stealthy.

All I want is for the little git not to wake up, she thought bitterly. Sure, she loved him (like a fly loved a big, ignorant, drooling daddy longlegs), but they had been pushed into this relationship at such a young age that by now, Ava was ready to rip out her hair (and off Draco's manhood…if you could call it that). Ava's pureblood pompous-ass parents were dear, dear, disgusting friends of the Malfoy's, and of course the two seemed destined to share a life of debauchery and sin together for all of eternity. Ava shuddered at the thought. What most people don't know, other than Dumbledore and McGonagall, was that Ava was originally to be sorted Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but with a little influence of Mister Luci-ass Malfoy himself, here she was, a faux wicked snake just trying her best to get done with Hogwarts so she could fly on her state-of-the-art broomstick far, far away from her life.

As she stood in her black underwear, her nickel-sized music note tattoo peeking up from her board shorts, Ava ran several scenarios through her head. She could either get dressed and risk waking up her snot of a beau (given that her wand was back in her room), or she could take a mad dash in her undies and escape unscathed (given that she wouldn't have a real reason to see Draco if she didn't borrow _his_ clothes). She watched the boy for a moment. He really was a beautiful creature, in a physical sense. And it was kind of sexy the way his mouth had that upturned snarl even as he slept. And hey, the bedroom activities were about the only thing she looked forward to…she caught herself amidst her thoughts and bit her bottom lip before arriving at a conclusion: 'I have gone completely mental,' she decided. Upon regaining her common sense, she looked around nervously at a grossly snoring Crabbe and Goyle, opened the door as quietly as she could, and booked her skinny ass down the hallway at an alarming rate. Quite impressive actually. If Hogwarts were to ever instill a track team, Ava would kill as a naked sprinter. It's good to have goals, she thought as she giggled, running wildly. Let's make this fun, she snickered in her head.

About a dozen fellow Slytherins turned their heads in awe in the common room as their prestigious housemate flailed her limbs dramatically whilst running half naked through the corridors, screaming.

"BUGS! THE BUGS! Nothing, nothing-you-saw-nothing!" She yelled goofily as she finally approached the safety of her own room. Most wondered what she was even doing in their house to begin with. This egged on their suspicions even more. As Ava entered through the door quickly, shrieking still, she slammed it shut and slid her back down it until her butt was on the ground. All the while, she laughed incredulously.

"Gallivanting around showing off your mental illness again, are we Ava?" Serenity snapped sarcastically. Ava smiled widely through her panting, showing off those penny-sized dimples, and gladly flipped her bitch of a roommate off. Serenity scoffed, and shoved Ava aside with her foot as she wretched open the door and exited. Ava huffed, still rather pleased with herself.

"Just another day at this lovely establishment I call home…" She sneered, preparing to begin her day.


	2. Oh, How They Got Along

**Chapter 2**

_Oh, How They Got Along…_

As Ava took one last glance at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she took a deep breath and held her head high. The little incident this morning would not faze her whatsoever, and everyone most likely knew it. She would leave here being as popular and as feared as she had the day before…and the day before that. She grabbed her books and wand off of her bed, and walked briskly out of her room into the common room.

"Oi, Ava, what the bloody hell was wrong this morning?" a familiar voice called as she was about to exit the house. She turned her head, smirking, to see Evan McKenna's six-foot frame skulking toward her, books in his hands as well.

"Oh, you know, woke up next to Draco again…" Ava stated casually as she evaded guffaws from the other Slytherins in the room. Evan laughed. The pair walked out of the house and began trotting off down the moving staircase, headed for the library.

"Ah, yes. You Americans sure know how to show your affections," he joked, nudging Ava with his elbow. Ava looked up curiously at the tall boy with his spiky black hair and green eyes. He was cute, and always had a crush on her, but he just didn't do it for her. The two got to chatting about yesterday's potions class, failing to notice any other students around them.

"Oi, George, look who it is…" Fred Weasley demanded, purposely too loud. George looked up from his notebook quickly to see what his brother was talking about. His eyes landed on one half of the "Most Beautiful Couple in the School". He blushed a bit when he noticed Fred had gotten her attention. She came walking over to the steps they were seated on, oozing confidence with McKenna on her heels.

"Oh how cute, it's the Weenie Brothers!" Ava exclaimed, overly excited, as she reached out and pinched Fred's cheek. Evan chuckled behind her. Ava loved to mess with the Weasleys just as much as the next Slytherin. Mostly this was due to an instilled habit…if she were sorted differently (as she should have been) she couldn't help but think that they might actually be friendly with one another. Fred wretched his head away aggravated and gave Evan a daunting look. Evan rolled his eyes.

"Where are you two off to, today? No doubt working on more Slyther-sins… torture, mass murder…" Fred trailed off looking skyward in mock thought. Ava stared at him, hardly amused, and cocked her head to the side. Fred stared back at her.

"Are we done?" She asked blankly. Fred was a bit taken-aback. Last time the two had confronted one another she had a mound of insults and curses to throw at him. It was no secret that she and Fred Weasley got on like cat and mouse. They were friends as children, but once they were sorted, everything clearly changed. In his slight stun, Fred didn't notice Ava flick her wrist nonchalantly, his hair turning into something as stylish as Marge Simpson's, four feet high and yellow. Evan began to laugh as Fred caught on and blushed madly, reaching for his wand. Ava shook her head and with another flick of her wand, Fred's went flying backward.

"Bloody Slytherin…" Fred mumbled as he went to retrieve his wand, trying to pat down his new 'do in the process. Ava was known about the castle for her magical abilities. She was the only American student at Hogwarts, hand selected by Dumbldore himself, and was Severus Snape's pride and joy. It was a rare instance that any student challenged her in a cursing duel. It impressed her that the Weasley's had so much brass…plus, they weren't all that bad to look at. Ava peeked down at the other red-headed Weasley to catch him staring at her. His face blushed madly as he darted his eyes back to his notebook.

"Hey George…" Ava said sincerely, smiling slightly. George looked up, a terrified look on his face. She laughed to herself, trying to read his glassy brown eyes.

"Uh…um, hey…" he mumbled, searching for something clever to say. Ava looked back up at Fred who was preparing to point his wand now. Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Bored now…" She sighed, flicking her wrist again.

"BLOODY HELL!" Fred yelled angrily, again chasing his wand, which had now grown legs and was singing and dancing to "Sexy Back". George looked up at his brother, and laughed heartily at the scene. How could he not? "Oh shut it George and DO something!" Fred snorted. George looked up at Ava to catch her wink as the pair of Slytherins turned their backs and walked away. Fred retuned with his singing, gyrating wand and flaming yellow hair, looking ready to kick his brother down the steps. George began laughing again, nearly doubling over at this sight. "If you didn't fancy her, I swear I would curse her into oblivion…" Fred assured, trying to regain a bit of his pride. "Oh SHUT UP you grimy stick!" He yelled as his wand attempted to initiate a dance party. George had tears in his eyes from laughter.

"At least you can see why I like her…" George said through chuckles, dancing teasingly to the high-pitched wailing.

"You are such a wanker, you know that? Ava Worthington would never be interested in you. You need to grow a pair and get over this little fantasy world you live in…" Fred spat out, clearly humiliated that his own brother was so amused by this whole incident. George stopped laughing, but his smile didn't fade.

"She's perfect you know. Did you see her up close? Those eyes…there's not a bit of snake in her…" George trailed off wistfully.

"Oh, bollocks, choke me…"Fred sneered. "Look at me! I'm a bloody Russ Troll with a bloody gay wand!" He yelled, trying to prove a point. George just smiled, gazing over to where Ava and Evan were now standing with others from their house. Ava was laughing at something, and George wished wholeheartedly it were him who was making her do it. He didn't even know why he liked her. She stood for everything he was against as a Gryffindor. But there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on…some strange pull. And besides, she was bloody brilliant.

"Give me one night alone with her and you'll see…" George said seriously, continuing to watch her from afar.

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay. So I don't even know if anyone is reading this…but that's all right. We're off to a slow start, but I promise, I do have a plot! Eventually, it will flow. I hope, anyway. Heh._


	3. An Uraveling

**A/N: **_Ok…I switched Dee to Slytherin, so disregard the character description in the intro. Okay? Okay! Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

**_An Unraveling_**

Ava laughed at Evan as he retold the recent events that resulted in humiliation of a Weasley. Three other Slytherins listened delightedly, one of which being Ava's best friend Dee. Dee laughed loudly and linked her arm through Ava's. She looked over at the Weasley's to see George conjuring up some counter spell to get his brother back to normal. It seemed to be working.

"You are such a wench…" Dee mumbled in Ava's ear. Ava gave her friend a disinterested look as she took a peek over to the red-heads herself. The two girls were now staring as Fred was back to his old self and his wand finally shut the hell up. They were now sitting beside each other, talking about something in a rush. "Oi, that George is kind of cute, huh?" Dee whispered so only Ava could hear. Ava grinned.

"In an awkward, dopey kind of way, I suppose…" Ava replied. The girls giggled a little more.

"I'd do him…" Dee expressed. Ava looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You've done half of the 7th years at the damn school!" She declared. Dee looked in deep thought for a minute.

"You know, I really have!" She said, laughing. Ava just shook her head. The two waved good-bye to their friends and walked together, Dee clearly distracting her best friend from her original destination of the library. Linked arm in arm, the two girls swooped back around so they were forced to walk right past Fred and George again, heading toward the Great Hall. Dee was pretty good at this game. She liked to play hard to get, and nine times out of ten, she got whatever guy she wanted. Ava wasn't sure if this was because of her reputation, her bootylicious butt, or her innateness to want to have a good time, but it was like a different kind of magic no other girl in the school was familiar with. Though, it did not earn the Slytherin as much respect as she would have liked. The two were walking slowly by, and Ava began to blush knowing what her friend was up to.

"Godric, Dee, they're Gryffindor's. Stop your antics." Ava whispered, embarrassed as Dee flashed the boys a smile and a wave. The two looked utterly confused.

Fred and George exchanged glances and wondered if this was some kind of set-up before George decided to wave back. Fred gave his brother a deadly look.

"See, Fred, once she's away from those prats she's not so bad…" George reasoned, getting up and starting to walk toward the girls. He heard Dee Taylor whisper something along the lines of, "I call that one…". George tried not to roll his eyes.

As George approached, a familiar figure appeared out of the corner of his eye. Ava was avoiding George's glance altogether, and as her eyes landed on the approaching Slytherin, they looked a bit worried. Draco Malfoy made his way up to his girlfriend looking a bit peeved. George retreated back to where his brother was, feeling somewhat idiotic, but eavesdropped nonetheless as Fred had begun chatting with Lee.

"So, I hear you decided to show the whole house your skivvies?" Draco huffed angrily, his voice loud enough to cause a distraction. Others in the area fell quiet and began to pay attention. Ava looked him in the eye, cheeks flushing the slightest bit. Only Draco could make her feel like a complete moron. No one else.

"Hey. They're Gucci." Ava retorted, trying to stand her ground. Low chuckles surrounded them. Little blowups like this tended to happen more often than not. Each time they ended the same…Draco would run off at the mouth, Ava would hold tight and act like she didn't care, and then she would retreat to Dee's room (who had a single) and cry. Only…Draco never usually made a spectacle in the middle of a hall. Usually just in front of his idiot minions.

"Nice to see your slut friend is beginning to rub off on you, Ava." Draco spat, giving Dee a disgusted look. Draco hated Dee because she befriended people from every house, regardless of what people said. She guffawed and looked about ready to slap Draco when Ava held her hand up telling her to back off.

"Can we not do this here, Drake?" Ava mumbled, obviously embarrassed, but trying to stand her ground. Draco looked around and laughed as Crabbe and Goyle snuck up and stood behind their leader. They laughed as well.

"I'll say what I want when I want, and you'll stand there and take it." Draco demanded fiercely. Ava looked around. There weren't too many people, mostly first years that didn't really matter, but the fact that the Weasley's were seeing her in such a vulnerable state bothered her immensely. After all, she knew them from childhood, and had a reputation she wanted to maintain as a Queen Slytherin. She caught George's eye, and noticed he looked a bit irate. She quickly turned her face away, grabbed Dee's arm and began to walk in the opposite direction of her bastard boyfriend. She didn't get very far before Draco reached out and grabbed Ava by the hair, causing her to shriek a bit as she flung backward toward him. Draco put his mouth up to her ear and whispered. "I'll have to keep a better eye on you, bitch." A shiver ran down her spine. He then shoved her slightly away from him and walked off with his goons. Ava sniffed and held her head down as she grabbed Dee by the hand and walked briskly back toward the Slytherin house. Fred, Lee, and George looked befuddled as she passed by, not knowing what to say.

The two girls reached Dee's room moments later. Dee put a soundproof spell around the door, and sat beside a crying Ava on her bed. Dee reached over and handed her a tissue.

"It's getting worse, Ava. You need to do something about this rubbish." Dee explained to her friend.

"I-I know. I can't. No one would let it happen." Ava said between quiet sobs. Dee's eyes teared up. She hated seeing Ava cry. She hated that no one knew the way Draco really treated her, and all anyone ever saw when they looked at the couple was a status symbol. "I'm just waiting until I graduate. Then…then I can do what I want. Death Eaters couldn't stop me. I'm so out of here." Ava convinced herself. It was all she had to hope for. Each day was the same. Play the same games, give the same fake smiles, and fake the same mentality as the others in her house, and she would get along fine. Be envied, be loved, be hated. Blah blah blah. She would rather have been born a nobody with no connections and nothing to live up to.

Dee leaned in and hugged her friend. "At least he'll be mad at your for a while, and you won't have to worry about being at his beck and call," she tried to make Ava feel better. Ava smiled a little, gathering her composure. She excused herself to the bathroom and freshened up a bit before deciding that she should put this behind her and get on with her day before people started talking.

"Do you still have those sweats I left here?" Ava asked, trying to change the subject completely.

"YES!" Dee jumped up, overly willing to help. "Yes, yes they're right here!" She exclaimed, reaching out both of her arms exuberantly, then gracefully tripped over the corner of her bed, landing flat on her face with an "Oomph!" Ava suddenly burst out laughing, and couldn't stop. Dee looked up at her friend, a bit pissed for a moment, but Ava's laughing was contagious, and soon the two were in a fit of giggles holding their stomachs.

The girls were still laughing a bit after Ava changed into a green crushed velvet tracksuit that complimented her figure nicely. The two walked through the common room, which happened to be quite empty, and exited their house once again. The coast was clear of any blond dickheads, so the girls trotted along in much better spirits. Together, they'd get through anything.

"Oi, Slytherin!" a hushed voice called from the shadows. The two girls halted and looked curiously at a redheaded boy peeking out from the Slytherin house stairwell. George stepped out a bit, looking right at Ava. Dee looked mildly disappointed, then noticed the carbon copy Weasley a few feet away, talking to The Boy That Lived and his weirdo misfit posse. She shrugged, gave Ava a "Go get 'em" look, and sauntered off to the other Weasley, scaring the fifth years away. Ava looked around, wondering if George was going to try something funny, or if maybe she was mistaken and he was talking to someone else. He walked toward her a bit, and nudged her to come join him in the shadow. She looked around once more, wondering if anyone saw what was going on, before consenting. The two stood about three feet from one another, and the light was quite dim.

"You know, I have a name." Ava whispered. It was the first thing she thought of, and felt a bit dumb after saying it.

"Yeah, I know, that. Nice job on good ol' Fred today. He looked stunning." George joked. Ava smiled a bit.

"George…" She began. He looked at her, grinning.

"Ava…" he replied.

"Why in hell did you pull me into a dark corner?" She inquired speculatively. George stumbled a bit on his next words

"Well..er…you see…well I know we don't get on very well. I know how it all goes, with the feuding houses and whatnot. But I just wanted to tell you…um. Frankly… Draco Malfoy is an absolute right bloody git and you didn't deserve any of that nonsense back there," he finally spat out. His cheeks flushed a bit red, and was glad that the shadows hid this from Ava. "If you want to run around in your underwear, then by all means, you run, and run as much as you want…" he rambled strangely. She looked at him, a bit mortified. Then her expression softened. George's stomach flipped when he saw a slight smile spread across her face

"Uh…Thanks, George. I'm dealing with it." She assured him. "Underwear Escapade for Slytherin eyes only, I'm sorry to say." Ava joked awkwardly. She wasn't used to some guy she hardly knew, who she was supposed to hate, actually going out of his way to be sincere and sweet. She felt her cheeks blushing, and secretly thanked the shadows as well. George stepped a bit closer to her, his 6'3" frame towering over her. He looked down into her eyes endearingly. She froze up a bit.

"Well. If you ever need anything…Fred and I are pretty quick with a prank…even better with ones that inflict much bodily harm…" George kidded…only he was serious. The two laughed quietly for a second, looking in each other's eyes. The silence was becoming a bit uncomfortable as Ava was trying to figure out where her thoughts were at. Then, Dee broke up the moment and saved the day, Fred right behind her.

"Fred." Ava addressed the second Weasley with as much tact as she could muster. George looked at the idiot grin on his brother's face and then back at his nemesis.

"Ava." He replied, forcing a smile for his brother's sake. Dee was grinning stupidly at Fred, trying to get his attention again. Ava gave George another glance, still quite unsure, before walking out from behind the staircase with her drooling friend at her heels. Ava looked around worriedly, hoping no one was around. The two Syltherins were in the clear once again, and stalked off, Ava trying to assess what just happened.


	4. George 1, Ava 0

_**A/N:**_ _It has come to my attention that the end of chapter three has a typo and doesn't make much sense. It SHOULD read:_

_**"Fred." Ava addressed the second Weasley with as much tact as she could muster. Fred looked at the idiot grin on his brother's face and then back at his nemesis.**_

_Yes. I nitpick. Deal :) ALSO!!!!!! Thanks for the commentsss! It's so cool to know people are actually reading (and liking) this story! Very encouraging! Mmkay…here we go. Might be a shorter chapter 'cuz I have to work mad early, but hang in there…I'll be updating more frequently soon…_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**_George 1, Ava 0_**

Ava and Dee were sitting silently across from each other in The Great Hall. Dee was shoveling fruit into her mouth, staring blankly out the closest window, and right past Ava. Ava was pushing a grape around with her fork, deep in thought. Did anyone see me in a dark corner with a Gryffindor? Worse…with a WEASLEY!? Did I actually TALK to him? And not MIND it? Oh Dark Lord, I'm going to faint. Ava's grip on her fork became tighter as her knuckles turned white. She began attempting to stab her suddenly obnoxious and evil grape vehemently until it flew violently off of her plate three rows over and hit Ron Weasley right in the face. She looked down at her plate wide-eyed, hearing George, Fred and Harry Potter laugh hysterically as Ron tried to figure out where the ambush came from. Ava shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts. I'm being stupid. He was nice, and he's cute. Everyone knows he's nice and he's cute. No big deal, she convinced herself. She looked at her best friend, whose plate was now empty.

"You know, things with Draco aren't always bad." Ava blurt out. Dee gave her a weird look that screamed 'Yeah…ok'. "No really. He can be so sweet. And he's so cute. You know, we're meant to be together. We just have to…we just…we need to work on our communication." Ava rambled.

"Were you not just crying an hour ago in my room telling me how much you hated the git?" Dee asked, shocked. Ava averted her stare, and gave a sidelong glace over to the Gryffindor table. George was laughing at something the fluffy Granger girl said. An amused expression took over Ava's face. Granger can make people laugh? She thought, distractedly. Then she snapped back to her current conversation.

"Yes. But…I mean…Oh, I don't know what I mean but I DO NOT want to be alone with that filthy Mudblood-lover again, and I would marry Draco right now to make sure of it." Ava rushed out. Dee looked a bit taken aback, then figured it out and began to giggle. Ava's cheeks turned bright red.

"You think he's cuuuuute," Dee whispered in singsong. Ava leaned over and shoved her fork in her friend's face.

"I think he is disgraceful and I am embarrassed I spoke to him, is all, " she attempted to cover it up, putting the weapon down.

"Ohh…right…of course…" Dee mocked, laughing quietly once more.

"Fine. I'll take care of it this instant." Ava said, looking dead set on ending the whole situation now. She stood up, Dee following a bit reluctantly, and waltzed over to the chatty, laughy, Gryffindors, head held high. George, Fred, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stopped talking and looked up, the fifth years and Fred looking quite scared. George just looked up, continuing to chew his food, and attempted a grin.

"You are no longer going to speak to me ever again, Weasley. I feel like I've been tainted." Ava spat out with such an undermining tone that she nearly cringed at her meanness. She wasn't mean, she just played the role. She hated being mean deep down, especially to people who were nice to her who clearly didn't deserve it. George frowned and looked a bit hurt, while Ron became hostile at the scary 7th year insulting his big brother. George and Ava's eyes met, and George's brow furrowed. Ava stuck her nose a bit higher into the air, then turned on her heel and stormed off with Dee. There. That's the end of that, she thought.

Meanwhile, Fred looked at his brother with an apologetic expression, and then became thoroughly confused as his brother began laughing a little. "She didn't mean it," he said, knowingly, and he was right. Ava didn't mean it.

"Why on this bloody green earth are you talking to THAT at all?" Ron demanded, confused. Fred looked at his naïve little brother.

"Honestly, Ron…" Hermione sighed, and the group continued to talk, forgetting the whole incident happened.

"Boy, you sure told him," Dee was making fun of Ava for her awkward attempt at being an ass hole.

"I meant it. I sounded mean. I have a reputation to maintain, you know." Ava said. Dee just shook her head.

"Weirdo..." she mumbled under her breath.


	5. Game Faces

**A/N: **All right, I'm back. Sorry for the delay. Holy mother of god I use the phrase "a bit" like every other sentence in the last 4 chapters. I will lay off that, haha. So I'm getting a little more into this, and the chapters are getting longer. I have a story finally developing in my head so it should run more smoothly from now on. Thanksss again for reading!!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Game Faces**_

It was Monday morning, and Ava had successfully evaded any further contact with George Weasley thus far, therefore all thoughts of him being cute have left her mind. Also, in an even better turn of events, she had yet to speak to Draco. So naturally, she was feeling quite chipper at the moment. She had stayed in Dee's room last night because her roommate from the greatest depths of Hell decided that she needed to have a Slytherin Slumber Party to discuss snotty perfect blonde rich girl things that would force Ava to projectile vomit onto all of their snotty perfect blonde rich girl heads if subjected to it. Not that Ava could ever stand being in that room with Serenity. What an ironic name for such a Slyther-slut…Ava thought, smirking. She yawned and stretched, and saw that Dee was already showered and dressed, skirt looking extra short today, and her robes looking a little too undone. Ava looked at her friend, who was admiring herself in the mirror. They were only going to Potions this morning. With Snape. Why was she all dolled up? And ohmygoodgod the PERFUME…THE PERFUME WAS PLENTIFUL. And gag-inducing.

"Dee, what the hell are you do---" Ava began to ask, but then the thought suddenly struck her. Ava gasped and sprang up to a 90 degree angle on the bed. "OH MY GOD YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH SNAPE!" She screamed, slapping a hand over her dropped jaw. Dee turned around, eyes bugging out of her head, completely shocked.

"Holy hell what are you on?!" Dee snorted, beginning to laugh.

"Then why are you in that 'come and get it baby' ensemble? If he gets TOO close he might die of asphyxiation…" Ava joked, talking about the perfume mania. Dee snickered and stuck out her tongue.

"Potions class equals we sit right behind the Weasley twins. Oh how alphabetical order treated us wonderfully in this class…" Dee said, combing her hair once more and smacking her lipglossed lips. Ava's stomach suddenly lurched. She groaned and flopped straight back onto the bed, covering her face with the blankets.

"I completely forgot about that…" she mumbled, her words muffled by the fabric.

"Well, if you hate him as much as you want him to think you do then there shouldn't be a problem now should there?" Dee asked raising an eyebrow. Ava uncovered her face and looked at Dee sternly. She then huffed and proceeded to take a shower and get ready. She needed her A-game in potions. Snape expected it, and she was rather fond of him, no matter what anyone said…and NOT just because she was in his house, like many would believe. She spent many-a after class hours with him, discussing possible potions and creating spells and whatnot. He was never much of a conversationalist, but it was obvious he didn't despise Ava, and she thought it was mainly that he knew she looked up to him. She saw something in him that most people didn't. He was good, deep down.

About thirty minutes later, Ava was ready to go. She looked in the mirror at herself. Dee had already run along to class, probably hoping to get a good glimpse of her lust object of the moment. Ava was in absolutely no hurry. She stared at her reflection, her piercing blue eyes looking back. Even she could notice sadness behind them. She could almost see the real her screaming to get out, to stop hiding behind all of the ridiculousness. She thought about Draco. Since he was a 5th year, she didn't have to worry about having classes with him. She thought about what she would do when she had to face him…and if his father were somehow involved. She hated dealing with Lucius, Death Eater Extraordinaire. Her fair skin began to flush a little with anger. She bit her lip and decided to do something spur of the moment to get her mind off it. She grabbed a small glass jar off of Dee's vanity. 'Correction Crème', the label read. Ava shook it three times until the clear liquid turned brown. She shrugged and shook it about ten more times until it was black. She opened the top and glopped it into her hands, then slathered it all over her hair. Ten seconds later, her shoulder length hair was jet black, styled perfectly. Ava gasped slightly shocked. "Hmph…" she contemplated. It made her eyes pop crazy amounts, and it rather complemented her rosy complexion. She shrugged once more, grabbed her wand and books, then turned on her heel and left feeling satisfied…but not before spritzing a little of Dee's perfume onto herself. You know, just because she liked it…heh.

Ava waltzed up to the almost-full classroom door, and took a peek around. Dee was sitting in her assigned seat in the last row of the classroom, chin in hand, staring at the back of Fred Weasley's head. Ava guffawed quietly and shook her head, trying not to laugh at the idiotic look on her friend's face. She took a step forward to enter the classroom, and suddenly slammed right up against someone. Matching "Oomphs!" were made, and the two separated quickly.

"Oh god, I'm sorr—"

"My fault—" Ava and the brick wall she slammed into said simultaneously. Both stopped speaking immediately when they recognized each other. Ava was staring right up at George Weasley, who was staring at nothing but her hair in bewilderment. "Incognito today, are we?" He teased. Ava tried to stop her cheeks from flushing. She hoped it worked.

"Well, I was hoping the change would cause you to never recognize me ever again but clearly I have been severely let down," Ava replied, narrowing her eyes. She couldn't help but notice that this kid was built like a brick freaking building. Quidditch must be good for somethin', she thought. She winced at her betraying thoughts. George looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Did my uber manly chest hurt you or something?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows. Ava nearly giggled. She felt it in her throat…but she covered it up with a snarl and shoved herself past George Weasley shaking her head in forced disgust. She wiped the spot of her shoulder that had touched him as she pushed by him. He must have seen her as he was walking right on her heels over to his seat next to his brother. Ava hoped he saw her anyway. She wouldn't look at him though. She took a seat next to Dee, who was still drooling like a basset hound. Ava, who was so flustered by the recent collision, slapped her friend's arm. Dee's arm gave out and her chin landed with a loud thud right on top of the desk.

"HOLY SHIT!" she whined, sitting up quickly and holding her face. Ava gave her a worried expression and held out her hand to assess the damage.

"Oh my god, I honestly didn't mean to break your face…" She said. When she saw everything was ok, the two started laughing.

"Oh bloody hell, here we go…" Fred mumbled to his brother. Ava was excellent in this class, so that entitled her to never really pay attention. Dee sucked in this class, which entitled her to not pay attention as well. The two spent most of the time laughing about whatever it is they laughed about with their twisted sense of humors, and furthermore, distracting the Weasley's from their assignments at no end. Fred hated it only because it was them. He had to try his hardest not to laugh at some of the things they whispered to each other just to prove a point. If they were friends, he would be sitting right there with them, cracking up. But this was Ava Worthington and her increasingly creepy best friend and hating them was proper and that was clearly that. "How are you holding up?" Fred asked George quietly. George looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about, mate?" George asked. Fred gave a sidelong glance to the Slytherin girls behind them, making sure they weren't paying attention to the conversation.

"Your little fairytale has been corrupted…ripped up…torn to rubbish…" Fred yammered off. George was a little put off.

"Her loss, right?" He said, forcing a grin. George had to admit that he was starting to think Ava was seriously repulsed by him after all. She hadn't one nice thing to say to him, even though he put himself out there the other day. She was acting coldly to him. Not really any more than usual, but he was beginning to think that perhaps his assumptions of her were totally wrong. On the other hand, he didn't REALLY know her at all, and if this was the way things were going to be, then so be it. Katie from the Quidditch team seemed to fancy him a bit. He was considering asking her out. George's thoughts were disrupted when the room fell completely silent and footsteps echoed throughout the room. Snape was here, he thought dreadfully.

Professor Snape! Ava thought delightedly. He walked by her and Dee's table, and looked right at Ava. She smiled and nodded. He nodded once, expression as solemn as usual, then continued prowling toward the front of the room. George watched the whole thing with repugnance. That was as friendly as he had ever seen Snape. And it was toward Ava. It made him think a little more in depth about Katie once again. Then Snape slammed his books down menacingly, causing those in the front row to jump. And so the lesson began.

Halfway through class, everyone was doing their assignment. Cauldrons were a-brewin', things were a-smellin;, and Hufflepuffs were blowin' themselves up. Everything was right in the world, Ava thought, grinning. She had just completed the assigned Confusing Concoction with completely no aid to her desk mate, who was now wrapping her gum around her index finger, staring blankly at absolutely nothing. Ava wondered to herself if Dee had been smacked profusely by the Confusion Concoction stick when she was a baby.

"You look like a fucking retard…" Ava said to her friend, not even bothering to whisper. Fred and George overheard and began laughing unabashedly for several moments before they realized what they were doing and stopped abruptly. Ava felt herself smirk. She made them laugh! She thought, wondering why she even cared. She made a lot of people laugh, after all. Dee looked up at her friend with bright round eyes, gum trailing about six inches from her mouth to her finger and blinked twice. She had noticed Fred laughing at her, and her cheeks flushed as she stuffed the gum back in her mouth. Ava laughed lightly as well. George looked at his brother with an amused expression. Dee and Ava began talking and laughing once more as Fred and George neglected their potion and gabbed as well. Snape came over to the snickering Weasley's and slammed his black book into the back of their heads in true Snape fashion, causing them both to let out a small wail. The two looked down at their cauldron, rightly pissed off and a bit embarrassed. Dee and Ava began chuckling. Snape turned around to the giggling girls, and stared down at their beautifully executed potion.

"Very good, Miss Worthington. I will assume you are the responsible party considering your friend is ever the disgrace to our House." Snape said languidly, giving Dee a spiteful glare. Snape was clearly not a big fan of Dee and her odd antics and aloof personality. But that's ok. She was still Slytherin. Ava laughed a little bit as she saw Dee's face blush and her eyes dart down to her notebook.

"Actually, she was quite a help this time around Professor." Ava lied, trying to get him to cut Dee some slack. Snape just grunted and turned to the next table. Evan was sitting up 2 tables to the right of Ava and Dee, with Serenity as his partner. He glanced back at Ava, looking about ready to rip his own eyes out of his sockets. He gave the newly-black-haired-girl a crazed look as Serenity whined in the background about getting a drop of the potion on her brand new robes and the smoke from the cauldron was too thick and the smell was just not proper and whaaa whaaa whaaa… Evan put his wand up to his head and mockingly pretended to Stupify himself. Ava giggled, and Evan smiled sincerely at her and gazing a bit too long. Ava wasn't really paying attention though, because Dee got to talking again.

"Oi, looks like you have some competition…" Fred whispered to George. George just rolled his eyes.

"Get off it, Fred." He warned. George heard Ava laughing for the billionth time, and turned around to catch her in a smile. George's stomach flipped a little as her eyes fell upon his. Her expression instantly fell to somber and she gave her attention back to Dee. Apparently he really couldn't help it. He really had a thing for a Slytherin. George turned back around and gave the back of Evan McKenna's head a deadly look.


	6. Building Blocks

**A/N:** _All right. The story will now start to unfold. Lots of info in this chapter. If you think anything needs to be better explained, or you want to know more background on something, let me know and I'll make sure to add it. There is a lot of foreshadowing, so I may not be able to explain things until I actually write it or else it will ruin the plot. Yeah. Hope you like it!_ :) _xoxo_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**_Building Blocks_**

Potions class had finally ended, and Ava was picking up her belongings getting ready to head off to Transfiguration. She absolutely dreaded this class. She was horrible at it, although no one would be able to tell. The poor girl studied her ass of to get passing marks, but played it off like it came just as natural as her spell-casting abilities.

"Well, I'm off to the common room. Terri is waiting for me. She got some new lingerie she wants to show off. Too bad the poor sap's never gonna have anyone to show it to…" Dee said, laughing lightly. Terri was a good friend of hers, but Ava didn't really know her that well. She supposed she was nice, just a little, well, boring for her liking. Ava smiled at her friend as she saw Evan strutting up to where she stood.

"All right, I'll come get you for lunch." Ava replied, waving goodbye. Dee stopped and turned her face to her friend as she walked past Fred and pretended to grab his ass. Ava shook her head and laughed, causing George and Fred to turn around in interest. Dee quickly left the scene, hiding her giggles. Evan took his place beside Ava and grabbed her books for her, while George turned quickly back around wondering what that git had that he didn't.

"Oi, I'm right bloody ready to murder that girl. I don't think I can take another two hours next to her." He said looking like he had just exited some kind of rancid torture device from the 16th century.

"Until you're the poor pathetic soul is sleeping beside her each night, I don't wanna hear it." Ava replied, shooting Serenity a cross-eyed foolish look as she walked on by. Serenity scoffed and stuck her nose in the air, ignoring her disgrace of a roommate. Fred and George finally stood up and began leaving the class. George reached the door and gave one last quick glance to Ava who was, for some unknown reason, watching him leave. Then the two red-headed boys were gone, and Evan walked Ava to her next class.

xXx

"Hey Fred, do you remember running around with Ava when we were kids?" George asked his brother as they walked through the crowd of scurrying Hogwarts students toward their common room.

"Yeah, even when she was little she was a right bit nasty." Fred said, reminiscing with a smile on his face. He was referring to the time Ava had been angry with George and her then uncontrolled magic turned him into a duck, and he stayed that way for the better part of three days.

"We used to sneak her out of her house and run down by that lake in the summers. Had to help her climb out her window without us being seen! Mental, her parents were." George went on, shaking his head.

"Still are, mate. Up there with King and Queen Malfoy themselves." Fred corrected. The two boys laughed a bit. They began walking silently, remembering their youth with the girl they were now supposed to despise. For 7 years the three of them would do everything they could together, so long as she wasn't being imprisoned in the Malfoy home…or HER home for that matter. Ava was just like them. They would sit around thinking up ways to annoy the living crap out of Percy, practice their unguided magics on unsuspecting woodland animals, and find a laugh in the worst of situations. For 7 years the three of them were best friends…and for the last 7 they had been trained to hate each other.

"Mum always knew something was odd about the whole situation. Ava never actually acted like a Worthington." Fred said, disrupting both of their thoughts. George looked at his brother. "I think the day we were sorted was one of the worst days, you know. Malfoy took her under his wing like it was his job—"

"It WAS his job, wanker. It goes with their whole pathetic plan of superiority. She's right on her way to a Death Eater Princess if I ever saw it…" George explained to his brother, who already knew all of this.

"Yeah well…we were kids, mate. Not much we can do about it now." Fred replied, patting his brother on the shoulder a couple of times.

"I just don't get it. The last six years was just getting used to the idea we weren't ever going to be like we were. And now all of the sudden it's like I can't stop thinking about her. Overnight, pretty much, I woke up a few weeks ago and couldn't get the girl out of my head." George looked honestly confused, and searched his brother for an answer as they reached the portrait hole that lead to the Gryffindor common room.

"Maybe someone slipped you a love potion…" Fred joked, laughing a little as he and George spoke the password in unison and entered their house. George retired to their room, still in deep thought. He had to figure out what was going on before he made a complete goon of himself…more than he already had thus far.

xXx

Minerva McGonagall ran hurriedly up the stairs that led to Albus Dumbledore's chambers, quickly transfiguring back into herself from her previous cat state. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, searching through some parchments when he noticed his old friend entering in an exasperated state.

"It's happened, Albus." McGonagall said, slightly out of breath. Dumbledore stood up.

"What are you speaking of, Minerva?" He asked with a somewhat worried look in his eye.

"I just overheard the Weasley boy. She's in his head, Professor. Thoughts of the past, just like we had presumed." She said, standing firmly, hoping her colleague would sense the urgency in her voice. Dumbledore simply looked toward his feet, and sat back down slowly.

"Her 17th birthday was three weeks ago, after all." Albus stated quietly. "Things are going to start changing quite rapidly from here on out if what we expect to happen is to actually take place, Minerva." McGonagall looked deeply disturbed at the thought.

"I'll have Severus keep a much closer eye on her, Professor. He'll be sure to notice if she starts acting strangely. I must get to class, but I thought it urgent that you knew." She said, nodding and then turning to leave.

"Thank you my dear friend. We shall speak more on the matter as soon as possible." Dumbledore replied, and like a flash, a tabby cat emerged and scurried back out the chamber door. Dumbledore sat quietly with a small smile on his lips. It was time, he thought.

xXx

After Transfiguration, Ava was on her way to meet up with Dee when she rounded a corner and walked nearly right into Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco.

"Oh, how pleasant…" She mumbled under her breath, praying that they didn't notice her.

"Oi, Ava. Where've you been?" Draco asked in a surprisingly kind tone, shoving through his ogre friends and walking up to the confused looking Slytherin in front of him. "Your hair is different…nice." He reached out his hands and cupped her face, causing her to blush a bit. This is how it always happened, she thought. Back to being the Draco she wished he was all of the time. Not like it would last…it never did.

"Uh, thanks…and I just thought you wouldn't want to be around me for a while…" Ava stammered, not meeting his eyes.

"Bollocks. I know how you get. Mental most of the time. I spoke my piece, it's done and over." Draco said, putting an arm around her shoulders and walking off with her. And in true Malfoy fashion, she could hardly expect an apology. That was as close as it would ever get. Draco pulled her head close to his and kissed her on the cheek. Ava tried not to cringe and reluctantly took his hand. "Mum and dad have told me about a ball coming up…said it's for holiday before school's let out. I'm the first student to know of it. I expect we'll go together." Draco announced, smirking at the jealous stares coming from boys and girls alike as they strode together through the halls.

"Um, yes, of course. I couldn't imagine any other way." Ava lied. She finally looked up at her platinum blond boyfriend, fake smile plastered on her pretty face. I would rather peel off my skin with a cheese grater, she thought, fluttering her eyelashes a little. Other than some animalistic sexual attraction to this boy, she hated his whole being with all of her might. Lately she hated him more than ever. He was a coward and an utter dipshit. Draco leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly and quickly, before letting her go and retreating back to his moronic followers. A shiver went up her spine. She didn't know whether it was because she wanted to jump his bones or bury him alive, but she didn't particularly like it either way. I have to find Dee, she thought, returning to complete her original mission.

xXx

After telling her friend about the recent events of the day, and mulling about Dee's room for the remainder of the afternoon, the two girls decided it was time for dinner.

"Can't believe it's 6 already. Seventh year is going to fly by at this rate." Dee said, putting her hair up into a messy bun and throwing on some slippers to go with her white tanktop and green sweat pants.

"Godric, I hope so…" Ava mumbled under her breath. She stood up, still wearing her green tracksuit, and fixed her hair a makeup before following Dee out of the dormitory and down into the common room. Pansy Parkinson and Serenity were sitting on the couch by the fireplace, and a hush came over them as Dee and Ava walked past.

"I told you she looks ridiculous…" Serenity snickered evilly.

"Like a bloody vampire…" Pansy giggled. The two girls laughed as they stared directly at Ava. "What does Draco even see in that…thing."

"Even if I handed him to you on a silver platter, he'd run screaming I'm sure." Ava piped up defending herself. Pansy's face turned red with anger. She didn't bother saying anything else. Ava would surely pummel her with tear-inducing insults and Pansy wouldn't even scratch the surface. Ava and Dee chortled and continued walking away and out into the halls.

"I hate Slytherin bitches…" Ava mumbled to Dee, then looked at her apologetically. "Except for you, of course." She corrected herself. Dee laughed.

"I hate them, too. Including you, because you are a cunt." Dee explained, nodding once proud that she had said it. Ava playfully smacked her friend on the arm and the two walked into the Great Hall. It was pretty crowded, standard dinner hours. It smelled wonderfully, and the conversation going on around them was comforting. All the usual sounds and sights: Gryffindors to the left, Slytherns to the right, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in the back. Ava and Dee walked past the Gryffindor table, and Ava's eyes landed on the Weasley brothers, Ron included. They all seemed to be talking avidly together, who knows of what. George laughed heartily at something Fred had said, and Ava had a flashback of when they were kids. His smile was intoxicating, and she had a sudden wish to be there sitting with them, laughing freely and not caring what anyone thought for once. She began smiling as she walked, still staring at him. Remember when I turned him into a duck? She thought, and a small laugh escaped her. It caught Dee's attention and she noticed where her friend was staring. George suddenly looked up and saw Ava smiling at what seemed to be him. He then realized she was probably laughing at him or something of the like, and looked back to his friends ignoring the whole thing. Ava and Dee grabbed a seat next to Evan, Terri, and a few others, and ate their dinner.

xXx

It was past midnight when Ava had awoken in her bed abruptly. She had been dreaming, and what she saw was quite disturbing. There was a girl, about four years old, and she was standing in an empty house that was torn apart from top to bottom. Dirt and shattered glass were everywhere…wind was blowing violently and she was shielding her eyes from the dangerous dust. She couldn't hear anything, it was all muffled, but she knew there were screams, screeching and crying, yelling her name. Ava couldn't make out the name in her dream. The girl just stood, covering her tiny face with her tiny hands. Her doll crashed beside her and a jagged crack was forced into its forehead. She stared at it bewildered for a moment before the screams were silenced and two white hands grabbed her underneath the arms. She was lifted up and could see nothing but two jet black eyes. Then there was a bright flash. And that was the end. Ava woke up.

"What in the hell?" She breathed, frightened. "Oh Godric, tell me I'm having some Harry Potter shit going on and I will just end it all right now…" she whispered, sitting up in her bed. She was unbelievably cold, her hands like ice, but still she was covered in sweat. There was a twinge of a feeling inside of chest that she couldn't ignore. It wasn't exactly a pain. It felt more like a longing...like there was something she was supposed to understand but the pieces didn't nearly fit together just yet. She looked around and her eyes adjusted to the dark, and could hear Serenity snoring like a giant ape across the room. She had never had a dream like that. She could actually feel what that little girl was feeling. She was still feeling it right now. It must be a nightmare…Ava tried to convince herself. She put her head back down onto her pillow and closed her eyes. "Stupid dream," she muttered, shaking her head. The feeling in her chest faded away after several minutes, and Ava slipped back off into sleep again…luckily, vacant this time.


	7. My LIfe is Like a Potter

_**A/N:**__ All righty…here is Chapter 7! Wooh! 7 Chapters! Please leave some encouraging comments! They give me a reason to keep writing, haha. All right. Prepare to be confused…_

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**_My Life is Like a Potter_**

Ava woke up the next morning to Dee leaping on top of her screaming, "WAKEEEUPWAKEUPWAKEUP!" Ava put her pillow over her face and gave a sharp kick upward, and Dee fell to the floor with a thud. She laughed a little and stood up dusting herself off. "Come on, get out of bed, you've gotta see this…" Dee urged. Ava sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was still feeling a little weird, she noticed, but shrugged it off and hopped out of her bed.

"What's going on?" Ava asked, slightly confused.

"There's stuff hanging about the dance coming up. I'm asking Fred, you know. Before that Angelina slut gets to him again." Dee rushed out, pulling Ava toward the mirror and handing her a hairbrush. Ava flipped her head upside down and put her hair in a messy bun, straightened out her clothes a bit, then went to brush her teeth.

"You're nuts." She said when she came back into the room. Dee just giggled.

"It's fun, you should try it."

Ava rolled her eyes and followed her friend down into the common room. Sure enough, there was a large mass of Slytherins gathered around the back wall, all reading and talking excitedly to one another. "Seventh Year Ball" was the heading. Ava read it out loud, not amused. "All must have dates and proper apparel, blah blah blah di-blah…Why is this so damn exciting?" she asked, looking at a bunch of smiling girls in the corner of the room.

"It's the last ball EVER for us, ya bint. Gotta make it a good one." Dee said grinning. Ava rolled her eyes. She was not excited. She didn't want to go to a stupid dance. She had a freaky dream last night and she felt freaky and she hated her freak of a boyfriend and right now she hated her whole freakin' House.

"I need some air." Ava said, pushing through the crowd to the portrait hole. Draco nodded at her from the couch as she exited, and she waved slightly before she was out of sight. She descended down the stairs and stalked off toward the back entrance out into one of the courtyards. Orange and brown leaves blew in circles in the brisk wind and Ava took a deep breath in as she sat down on a small stone wall enclosing a bunch of dried up and withered flowers. "You guys look how I feel today." She said softly to the dead flowers, touching the crumpled petals. They fell silently onto the mulch and she frowned. Ava's heart suddenly started to beat rapidly in her chest, and it caught her completely off guard. She looked around as her breath quickened wondering what the hell was going on. No one was around that she saw, it couldn't be a curse, could it? She reached for her wand, but suddenly became dizzy. Next thing she knew, Neville Longbottom was trotting by with his head down as he usually had it. Ava stared at him, and put her hand up to her chest in an effort to stop what she was sure was an impending cardiac arrest. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as she realized she was running out of breath. "Holy shit…" she gasped, falling sideways, holding herself up with her hand. Neville heard a voice and turned to see where it had come from. He saw a girl slumped over slightly and walked up to her.

"Are…are you all right?" He asked nervously. He couldn't tell who it was at the moment. Ava looked up for a moment at the boy standing in front of her before she fell completely to the side unconscious.

Ava awoke feeling quite comfortable, but not knowing where she was or how she got there. As she opened her eyes to look around, she noticed it was still light out, and she was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was scurrying about, mixing a potion for a third year Hufflepuff sitting across the room on another cot. Ava's head felt a bit fuzzy, but other than that she was fine.

"Excuse me?" Ava called to the medi-witch. Madam Pomfrey turned around delighted to see Ava had awoken.

"Oh, Miss Worthington, glad to see you've finally come around." She said, smiling and walking over to Ava. Ava smiled back, still confused.

"What happened?" She asked. Madame Pomfrey smiled a little wider comfortingly.

"Just seemed to have gone and blacked out. Something give you a scare?" she asked the puzzled looking girl. Ava sat up and looked around.

"No. Unless you count Neville Longbottom. But Godric knows he's the furthest thing from scary…" She said, attempting a joke. Madame Pomfrey smiled sweetly. This was the strangest thing that has happened to Ava in a long time…first some weird Potter-esque dream, now I faint at the sight of a Gryffindor. What next? I'll be dancing around naked in the Owlry, hooting? Ava thought, shaking her head. Madame Pomfrey handed Ava a small glass of a thick yellow substance, and told her to drink up. She did as she was told, and had to try her hardest not to puke it right back out.

"Just a little something to perk you up…" Madame Pomfrey said, then she busied herself with the other student in the wing. Oh yeah, real perky, Ava thought. She swung her legs around the bed and leaned over to get her shoes. When she sat back up she was looking right into two beady eyes… Professor Snape was glaring down at her. She shrieked and threw her shoes up into the air in surprise. One of which fell down directly on top of Snape's head. Oh Godric that was absolutely classic and I absolutely cannot laugh…Ava thought, determinedly…Snape's face twisted into a small snarl and he waited for Ava to pick up her shoes and stand up before speaking.

"Come." Snape said in his usual monotone way and skulked out of the hospital wing toward his chambers. Ava followed, thanking Madame Pomfrey briefly on her way out.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Ava asked, trying to keep up with the black-clad man. They walked down the long winding staircase into Snape's chambers and inside Ava met eyes with Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. A look of surprise etched over Ava's features as Snape joined his colleagues behind the large oak desk and stared at her.

"Miss Worthington. Please, sit down." Dumbledore gestured toward the leather chair in front of him. Ava reluctantly took the seat, brows furrowed, awaiting an explanation. She wondered if she had done something to Neville when she was blacked out. Oh my good Lord I must have demolished the poor pudgy thing in a blackout witching craze! She thought, horrified. Her expression did not go unnoticed. "How are you feeling, my dear?" Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts. She looked up at him.

"I'm…I'm fine I guess. Did I do something wrong—" Ava began to ask. Dumbledore held up a hand politely, hushing her.

"No, no, you didn't do anything. We are just here to let you know that some changes may start occurring that you haven't any control over." The old wizard said kindly. All three professors were staring at her like they were looking for something or waiting for her to do something…somersaults maybe? An Irish jig? She had no idea what she was doing here or what was going on but the last 12 hours were beginning to be a nice big pain in the ass.

"Uh…well. If you don't mind me asking…what's going on? What's changing?" Ava asked, quite nervous of the answer. Dumbledore took a step closer to the young girl sitting in front of him and smiled dearly.

"Miss Worthington, have you been feeling odd as of late?" He asked, then waited patiently for an answer.

"I…I guess I always feel odd, Professor," that was all Ava had to say on the matter. She didn't want to elaborate in front of her head of House that she was dating the one person she despised the most…that she didn't want to be any part of any House anymore and she just wanted out of this school and away from her parents and everyone. Yeah. That would all go over real big with jolly old Snape-a-roo.

"Well, my dear. Some things are unfolding that we are all very uncertain about. They deal with your childhood, long before we ever knew you." Dumbledore explained. "You see, the day you were sorted, the Sorting Hat had a hard time distinguishing which house you belonged in. It knew of things that only it could see inside of your mind…things that we are still trying to decipher." Ava looked at the old man utterly confused.

"But, I'm not really feeling weird or anything. Just the usual stuff…girl stuff…teenage angst, heh. You know. I don't really understand this." She said, not taking any of it completely seriously. Were they all completely mad?

"From what we know, Miss Worthington, there are parts of your past that have been taken from you…very vital parts that make you who you are. All we ask is that if anything out of the ordinary were to occur to please let us know right away." Professor McGonagall said, a kind look in her eyes. Ava sat back a little bit more in the chair. She contemplated on telling the three Professors about her nightmare, but thought better of it. She just wanted to get the hell out of Snape's chambers and go about her business.

"Well, all right, but…what kinds of things should I be looking for?" Ava asked. Dumbledore looked at her softly once again.

"You may start to feel like someone else," he began, "it may be good or bad, this is what we have yet to distinguish. Watch for feelings that you had today leading up to your fainting spell…also, dreams or flashbacks are most important. It may even be helpful to write them down." Dumbledore searched Ava's eyes with his own and his smile faded. "I expect that your 17th birthday is what marked this as the beginning. Now that you are of age, certain spells cast on your as a child are no longer binding. They, however, may take a certain amount of coaxing and understanding to be completely removed." Well all right then, Ava thought, trying not to freak out. She averted all three of the Professor's stares and stood up.

"Okay. I will surely let you know if anything comes up." She said, raising an eyebrow, ready to laugh at what must be a strange joke.

"You may find it helpful, Miss Worthington, to speak with Mr. Potter on this matter. He knows plenty about…losing his bearings." Snape said, frowning when Harry's name left his lips. Ava blinked a few times in disbelief. Snape wanted her to talk to Harry Potter?! This is rich. This is very rich. Where are the hidden cameras? She thought, smirking slightly.

"Miss Worthington, please remember, this is no joking matter. In a time of such unpredictability, with certain evils stirring up again, anything could happen." McGonagall stated sternly. "Things may start to unfold that will force you to question your entire reality, and the best way to sort this out is for us to understand the signs and make sense of them." She finished. Ava gave the three a sidelong glance as she turned toward the chamber door that was suddenly creaking open. George Weasley looked sheepishly in at the three professors and Ava, a worried expression on his face.

"Ah Mr. Weasley, do come in. We are about finished with Ava here." Dumbledore said pleasantly, breaking some of the tension that was in the room. Ava turned and began walking toward the giant doors as George crept in and held the door open for her. Ava brushed up against him trying to get through, and almost instantly a brief flashback of her and George as kids, sitting on a large rock talking, illuminated in her mind. It lasted only a moment, but it caused her to stop dead in her tracks and stare directly at him. He stared back with furrowed brows. The room was silent, but the two students knew all eyes were on them. Ava pushed through the doors and left Snape's chambers in a rush. She heard them slam behind her and the faint sound of Dumbledore's voice telling George to have a seat.

xxx

"Well…that is unbearably vague!" Dee exclaimed as she sat next to her friend on her bed later that day. Ava had just told her everything, from the dream to the fainting, and had just summed up her meeting with Snape, Dumbledore and McGonagall. "You'd think they'd just come right out with it! Why does everything in this school have to be some giant veiled mystery that has to be figured out through trial and error? Bloody torture is what it is…messing with us like this…" Clearly Dee was just as happy with the whole situation as Ava was.

"Yeah…here's the best part. SNAPE says I have to talk to Harry Potter because he's been equally deranged for much, much longer than I have." Ava confessed to her friend, who gasped.

"OH MY GOD! Will you find out if Fred will say yes to the Ball if I ask him?!" Dee sputtered out frantically. Ava gave her a hellish look.

"Hello?! Losing my reality here!" Ava exclaimed, trying to get Dee back to the subject. The two girls laughed lightly.

"Well, I don't know Ava. So you had a dream and you fainted. I would have fainted, too, if Neville Longbottom came near me, to be quite honest. He's a walking calamity." Dee reasoned. "Just keep an eye on it. So long as Dementors aren't trying to high-five you in Hogsmeade, I'm sure it's just Dumbledore overreacting as usual." Ava shrugged, considering this. Dee had a point. And surprisingly made her feel much better about the whole thing. Ava just hoped it would all be sorted out soon so she could get on with hating her life, and finding a dress to wear to this damn ball.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay. So. A lot is going on now. Getting a bit tricky. I'm hoping I can keep this story going and have it start to make sense, soon…haha. If not, I have another idea in mind for a new story altogether.. We'll see how it goes…_


	8. Finding Some Footing

**A/N: **_Thank you for the comments!! I'll keep on writing. Chapter 8 for ya. Hope you like it!!_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**_Finding Some Footing_**

The remainder of the week flew by, and it was finally Friday evening. All of Ava's schoolwork had been completed, and she was now laying contently on a couch in the common room, looking forward to a restful weekend…and tomorrow's Quidditch match, of course. Slytherin was playing, after all, and she needed to be there to cheer them on.

"Oi…Ava!" A voice whispered, breaking Ava from her thoughts. She looked over to the portrait hole and saw Dee and Terri peeking in on her. Ava sat up and gave them a curious look. "Well come on then, get out here!" Dee said, gesturing with her hand for Ava to get off her ass. Ava didn't say anything, just did as she was told. She stood up, straightening out her tight shirt and baggy sweatpants, making sure her wand was in her pocket, and then followed the two girls out onto the stairwell. It was silent in the halls, other than Terri and Dee whispering to one another. It must have been well after midnight.

"What are you two up to?" Ava finally asked, wondering why they were standing at the top of the stairs in the pitch black. Ava lifted her wand and whispered, "Lumos…", and suddenly she saw what was going on. Directly in front of her, almost touching her stood George and all of his freckle-y goodness. He slouched his shoulders a bit and came almost nose-to-nose with Ava. She was so shocked she didn't move. Ava turned her head to find her friends and blight them into oblivion, but when she looked no one was in sight. She hadn't even heard their footsteps! She was going to kill them. Ava had a curse right at the tip of her tongue for George as she turned her head back toward him, but before she could do or say anything, he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her toward him, pressing his lips hard against hers. Ava gasped in what should have been horror, but the reality of it was that George Weasley just took the breath right out of her. Next thing she knew she was kissing him back passionately, dropping her still-lit wand and putting her hands on the back of his head to pull him closer.

Their mouths parted for a brief moment, and George let out an airy, "I love you…"

Ava's eyes flung open in sheer terror. She looked around and found herself sprawled out on the common room couch, open book spread across her chest, fire still burning in the fireplace. She was close to panting, and her heart was beating ridiculously fast, and on top of all that, she had the worst butterflies in her stomach that could ever be imagined. They were almost painful. She sat up, brushing the hair out of her face irritably, and noticed her hands were shaking and clammy. She looked down at the other end of the enormous couch, and saw Draco curled up, snoring and hugging a pillow. Ava felt absolutely tainted. Her stomach was doing flips but her head was berating her and calling her a traitor…and all she really wanted to do at this moment was find George…she just had this sensation to be near him. Whether it was to murder him, or throw up on him, or cry in his arms, she had no clue, but she wasn't going to chance finding any of that out. Footsteps coming down the stairs caused Ava to turn her head worriedly. Ava saw Pansy Parkinson coming down the steps in a long green nightdress, her hair done up nicely, and perfume surrounding her. She had a sly grin on her face as she walked toward the couch holding a box of what seemed to be cookies or something like that. Then, Pansy caught eyes with Ava and nearly dropped the tin box in surprise. She gasped and turned on her heel, running up the stairs absolutely terrified, tripping on the top step. Ava shook her head and mumbled, "Stupid…" under her breath. Although she didn't care much for Draco as a human being, Ava would be damned if she let any one of these other idiot Slytherin girls lay a hand on him. And, to be perfectly honest, after that stomach turning dream, Ava needed to rid herself of whatever she was feeling and try to get her senses back in check. Ava crawled over to Draco on the other end of the couch, took the pillow out of his arms, and set it up behind both of their heads. Draco stirred quietly, and opened his eyes a bit, looking at Ava sleepily. The predictable satisfied snarl curled Malfoy's lips as he put his arms around Ava and held her close, laying his head close to hers and drifting back off to sleep. Ava's eyes filled with tears as the butterflies in her stomach turned into a painful sting, and the feeling stayed throughout the rest of the night.

xxx

"So much for a good night's sleep…" Ava said to herself as she sat on her bed Saturday morning, nervously looking around at Serenity sleeping encased in fluffy green blankets and cuddly stuffed snakes. Ava was using wandless magic to paint a mean unibrow across her roommate's forehead to pass the time. It was about 9, and the Quidditch match was in 2 hours. Ava had already showered and dressed by 7, eaten breakfast by 7:30, and read a chapter ahead in DADA by 8:15. Now, she was sitting around, wondering if she should take a nap, but dreading what she might dream about if she did. There were still light butterflies resonating in the bottom of her gut, but once she parted from Draco earlier this morning, the lurching pain had subsided. Ava decided to go for a walk to the kitchens to visit Dobby…she was always close with Dobby, even after he was freed from his ghastly family. She was the only one who would pay any attention to him at the Malfoy residence, and nowadays, she would visit him when she could, even if it was just to listen to him carry on about Harry Potter. Dobby thought as highly of him as he thought of Ava, but that never bothered her. Plus, she kind of wanted a piece of chocolate cake…

Ava scurried down the moving staircase, not even bothering to wake up Dee who, most likely, was drunk the night before and passed out cold with no clothes on and a fellow Hogwarts student in her bed. The halls were relatively busy, mostly younger students foraging around the Great Hall or sitting on stairs with their friends. Ava walked past a bunch of third years, and then reached the stairwell that led up to Gryffindor Tower. All of her much loved fellow students were sitting and standing at the bottom of it, talking about something that seemed important. Ava caught bits and pieces of something Hermione was saying…sounded like "dreams" and "scar hurting" and "Voldemort". Ho hum…another day in the life of the Scooby Gang, Ava supposed, getting closer to the crowd. Lee and George and Fred were sitting three steps above Ron, Hermione and Harry, listening intently, and making out of context comments, laughing. Neville Longbottom was seated at the top step, reading a book and sucking on some kind of candy cane looking thing. As Ava was only a few feet from the crowd of her favorite people, the butterflies in her stomach rose to an astonishing level, almost causing Ava's strides to fall slightly off-balance. While she collected herself, she heard someone from the group whisper her name, and then the words, "Dumbledore said she would soon". She had no idea who had said it but she certainly wanted to find out. She walked a bit slower, and looked up at Neville. He was not paying attention, but Ava's heart was pounding. Her eyes fluttered down a ways and landed right on George, who was already looking at her. Ava stopped, and her stomach dropped all the way to her toes, but after a moment all weird feelings completely subsided. She felt totally back to normal. No weird twinges, no clammy hands, nothing. Her and George kept their eyes locked for several moments, and everyone that had been talking was now silent. Ava broke her gaze with the redhead and glanced at Fred, who was also staring at her. Then she looked at Harry, who was looking at her with a slight smile. She needed to talk to him and try to begin figuring out this whole mess. Ava took a breath, regained her composure, and walked right up to the three fifth years, all of which looked surprisingly friendly.

"Hi, Ava." Harry said, as Ron and Hermione cleared the way for her slightly. Ava stuck her nose a little bit into the air, just due to habit. She realized what she was doing and her eyes softened.

"Hi, Harry." Ava replied, smiling a little back at him. He was very cute up close. He was turning into one sexy stud…could give Draco a run for his money. Ava snapped out of her idiocy and looked at Ron and Hermione. She nodded at each of them as well, and they returned it. "Uh, listen, Harry. If you have a moment, sometime later today, do you think we could go somewhere and talk?" Ava asked in a hushed voice, looking around anxiously to see if anyone was watching her right now. Harry looked around as well. No one seemed to be.

"Yeah, sure. I'm free after Quidditch, I'll come find you." Harry replied, kindly. He seemed to have known this was going to happen. Had Dumbledore let this whole group in on something he hadn't mentioned to her? A million questions ran through Ava's head as she smiled once more and nodded.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you at the game. And good luck." Ava said, smirking at Harry's two friends and continuing on her way to the secret portrait hole to the kitchen. But before she gained stride, Ava glanced over her shoulder back at George, who gave her a wink and a grin. Ava grumbled annoyed, and continued on her way, feeling suddenly very irate, and much like her old self again.


End file.
